


the adventures of batgwen (and cathur)

by wlizards



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlizards/pseuds/wlizards
Summary: Gwen and Arthur show up at Gwaine's Halloween party as Batman and Catwoman.
Relationships: Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Merlin Autumn Exchange 2020





	the adventures of batgwen (and cathur)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I recently watched the Batman trilogy, so this was the first couples costume I thought of. Hope you liked this :)


End file.
